The present invention is generally directed toward a container, specifically toward a disposable cooling/heating container. Containers designed to cool liquid beverage or foodstuff have been known heretofore, however, such containers have been constructed of material which prohibits disposability of such containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,415 issued to Landers on Dec. 23, 1952 discloses a device for chilling foodstuffs. The device is made from glass or other molded cast materials.
The prior art cooling and heating containers also demonstrate another disadvantage in that materials utilized for effectuating the cooling or heating effect do not produce such effect independently. These prior art devices are typically designed for multiple use and therefore utilize gels and chemical compounds which can be heated and cooled repeatedly. The gels or chemical compounds are refrigerated or heated in an oven or similar device prior to use with the beverage or foodstuff. This type of device is limited in its applicability and is significantly costly to develop.
There is therefore a need for a container constructed of a disposable material which can provide an independent cooling or heating effect upon a liquid beverage or food product. The cooling or heating effect would be provided by a material which can create its own cooling or heating sensation.